


Sır

by moonhueis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Hokage, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Secret Relationship, Third Shinobi War
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonhueis/pseuds/moonhueis
Summary: Hatake Kakashi ve Namizake Seirin aynı akademiye gitmiş, aynı görevlere katılmış ve hep birlikte olmuş iki insandılar fakat Namizake Seirin yapısı gereği sert, sözünde kararlı ve başarılı olmak için çok büyük çaba sarf eden biriydi. Bu noktada Hatake Kakashi, onun en büyük rakibiydi lakin içten içe birbirlerine hatta kendilerine bile açıklayamadığı, açıklamaya korktuğu ve inkar ettiği hisleri vardı. Zamanla bu hisler iyice büyürken, olaylar Hatake Kakashi'nin Hokage olmadan kısa süre önce değişmeye başladı.Peki onları neler bekliyor?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Original Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> olabildiğince kısa ve öz bir şeyler yazmak istedim. Her şeyden önce, hâlâ Naruto Shippuuden'i izlemekteyim fakat hâlâ Kakashi'nin geçmişini bilmiyorum bu yüzden yazdıklarım genelde gördüğüm küçük spoiler ve çıkarımlar üzerine kendi uydurduğum şeyler olacak. Bu yüzden gerçek animeye bağlantısı yoksa bilgi değişikse kızmayın. Umarım okurken eğlenirsiniz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hâlâ Naruto Shippuuden'i izlemekteyorum bu yüzden birçok durum hakkında bilgi sahibi değilim, bilgi sahibi olmamakla birlikte izlediğim bölümlerle birlikte öğrenmiş olduklarımı yazıyorum. Her şey birebir Naruto'nun aynısı filan olmayacak bu yüzden biraz farklılık görürseniz çok şaşırmayın.
> 
> Tüm her şeyi bilmediğimden bazı bilgilerde ya da olaylarda değişiklik olabilir. Seirin ismi aniden aklıma geldi yazarken bu yüzden onu kullandım tamamen orjinal yani Japonca ismi gibi durmuyorsa sebebi aniden aklıma gelmesi ve bana Japonca ismi geldiğinden yazdığımdandır. Bu duyuruları da yaptığıma göre, iyi okumalar.

"Hatake kakashi!" büyük bir çığlık duyuldu. İsmini duyan çocuk, derin bir nefes almak, yerden kalktı ve onu çağırmak olan için yanına gitti. Neden çağrıldığı hakkında pek bir fikri olmasa da bu durumla ilgili iyi bir hissiyatı olduğu söylenemezdi. Akademiye külçe de olsa yeni başlamış olsalar da oldukça popüler bir çocuktu bu yüzden küçük bir hareket, öğretmenlerin gözüne batma eğilimindeydi.

Kapıyı çalışarak içeri girdiğinde, hocasının kendisiyle aynı yaşta görünen, uzun sarı saçları olan birini gördü. Kendisine arkası dönük olduğu için kalçasına kadar gelen uzun saçlarından başka bir şey görememişti. Boyu normal kendi yaşında olan çocuklardan biraz uzundu fakat Kakashi'den uzun değildi.

Küçük çocuk hızlıca öğretmenin yanına gittiğinde, olan kişiye baktı. Küçük bir kız olduğunu görünce biraz ona baktı. Kendisi gibi maske taktığını fark ettiğinde oldukça şaşırmıştı çünkü onun yaşım ondan başka maske takan çok fazla çocuk yoktu üstelik bu kişi kızdı. Kız kafasını çevirmeden, gözlerini Kakashi'ye çevirip sertçe kısa bir bakış atarken Kakashi hızla önüne döndü. Tüm bunlar Kakashi'ye uzun zaman içinde olmuş gibi gelse de birkaç saniye içinde gerçekleşmişti.

Kakashi, ona bakan öğretmenine dönündüğünde öğretmeni konuşmaya başladı. “Bu öğrenci akademiye yeni kaydoldu, bazı ana başlasa da bilgi birikimi ve yaşından sizlerle aynı sınıfa gidecek. Lütfen ilgilenmeye ve akademiye alışmasına yardımcı ol. ” sesi serti bu demek oluyordu ki, Kakashi'nin reddetme seçeneği yoktu.

Sıkıntıyla derin bir nefes verip, öğretmeninin görevi kabul ederek, yanında kızla öğretmenin yanından ayrıldı.

Kakashi'nin yanında tek kelime etmeyen, bu sert kızla yolları bu şekilde kesmişti. Tabii elbette ilerleyen olacaklardan, orada bulunan kimse tahmin edemezdi.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Seirin, bundan gerçekten emin misin?” Gai endişeli bir şekilde sorduğunda, genç kadın fazladan kunaileri belindeki küçük malzeme çantasına yerleştirmekteydi. “Yapacak bir şeyim yok, bunu en iyi sen biliyorsun. Ne de olsa Hokage'nin emirleri mutlaktır.” Buz gibi sesiyle cevap verdi. Kendisi birkaç aylık göreve gitmek zorundaydı. Bu iş için Hokage'nin neden kendisini seçtiği konusunda bir fikri yoktu. Evet, zamanında dahi diye adlandırıp, Uchiha İtachi gibi çok erken mezun olmasa da kısa zamanda AMBU'ya katılan ve bir süre AMBU'da görev yaparak hayatına böyle devam eden biriydi fakat Seirin böyle sıkıcı işler için AMBU'ya katılmamıştı. Bu yüzden biraz sinirliydi.

Kim Feodal Lord'u korumak için yıllarca (belki de aylarca süreden emin değildi) dilini bile bilmediği bir ülkeye gidip kalırdı ki? Sanki kendi ülkelerinde ninja kıtlığı varmış gibi taleplerini Konoha'ya söylemişlerdi hadi o da neyse abisi olacak dördüncü Hokage bu iş için kendisini seçmişti. Eh, haliyle sinirlenmesi oldukça doğaldı. “Hayır cidden anlamıyorum. O kadar ninja varken neden ben?” burnundan solan genç kız yakınmaktan kendini alamadı. Hokage zaten onu hemen gönderdiği için doğru düzgün sinirini bile çıkaramamıştı.

“Ah, burdasınız demek.” elini kaldırarak gelen ninjaya bakmak için kafalarını çevirdiler. “Oh Kakashi! Benim bir numaralı rakibim ne yapıyorsun burada?” Gai her zamanki enerjik ve neşesiyle konuştu. Kakashi, Gai'ye normal bir şekilde cevap verirken, bir yandan da sinirden köpüren genç kıza bakmaktaydı. Birbirleriyle akademiden beri anlaşamazlardı, her ne kadar akademide Seirin'in rakibi yalnızca Uchiha İtachi olsa da (aralarında düşmanca bir rekabet yoktu. Tersine, ikili iyi anlaşırlardı.) genin olduktan sonra Kakashi'de onun rakibi olmuştu. Birbiriyle ne kadar anlaşamasalar da, sürekli birlikte göreve çıkarlardı. Bu yüzden birbirlerini iyi bilirlerdi.

Seirin'in Kakashi'ye katlanamamasının en büyük nedenlerinden biri tek gözünde olan arkadaşı Obito sayesinde edindiği Sharingan'dı. O gözü sayesinde her jutsuyu kolayca kopyalayıp ustalaşması Seirin'i sinir eden bir şeydi. Bu yüzden birkaç kere Kakashi'nin kendisini kışkırtması üzerine, onu öldürmeye çalıştığı bile olmuştu. Neyse ki yanlarında olan diğer ninja arkadaşları kötü bir şey olmadan hemen bunu önlemişlerdi.

“Ne oldu?” Kakashi isim vermese de, soruyu bakmakta olduğu kıza sorduğu açıktı. “Dünyanın en saçma görevine gidiyorum. Hem de yıllar sürecek bir görev. Neden ben?!” sesinin yüksek çıkmasına mani olamazken, titreyen sağ elini yumruk yaparak kaldırmış, sinirle sıktığı dişeri arasından “Hokage'yi öldüreceğim. Kesinlike öldüreceğim. Ölümü benim elimden olacak SENİ LANET OLASI MİNATO!”

Kağıtların içinde boğuşan genç Hokage aniden hapşırığında yanındaki sekreteri ona baktı. “Kendinize dikkat etmelisiniz Hokage-sama.” endişeyle konuştu. Hokage gülümseyip kafasını kaşımaya başladı.

Seirin gitmeye hazır olduğunu söyleyip yola çıkmak için Hokage'nin ofisine doğru yürürken, Kakashi'de onun yanında yürümekteydi. “Sen neden benimle geliyorsun? Gidip kitabını okusana.” kafasını çevirmeden göz ucuyla yüzünde AMBU maskesi olan Kakashi'ye baktı. Kakashi ellerini ensesine atmış, bir şekilde yürürken genç kıza bakarak maskesinin altında gülümsedi. “Hiç, Hokage-sama ile konuşacaklarım var.” bunu dediğinde ikili çoktan kapıya gelmişlerdi. Genç kız kapıyı çalma gereği duymadan sertçe açıp içeri girerken, Hokage korkuyla yerinde sıçradı. Karşısındakinin küçük kız kardeşi olduğunu anlayınca aptal bir şekilde gülümsemeye başladı. Kapıyı kapattıktan sonra AMBU maskesini kafasına kaldırdı. Kakashi içeri girmemiş, kapının yanında sırasının gelmesini bekliyordu.

Genç kız hızlıca masanın önüne gelip, iki elini serçe masaya vurarak, abisine doğru eğildi. “Benim gitmek istemediğim göreve beni zorla göndermenin acısını çok fena çıkaracağım. Bunu unutmam abi.” sinirden sağ gözünün seğirdiğini gören Minato hızlıca cevap vermek adına ağzını açtı. “Bunu senin için yaptım. Dışarı gitmen senin için iyi olur.” kız sıkıntıyla nefes verdi. her ne kadar Minato'yu öldürmekle ilgili şeyler söylese de, ona dayanamadığı ve Seirin'in yumuşak karnın Minato olduğunu, ayrıca Seirin'in Minato için canını bir saniye bile düşünmeden verecek kadar sevdiğini herkes çok iyi biliyordu.

“Naruto'nun doğumunda burada olmak istiyordum.” kısık sesle konuşsa da, Minato onu net bir şekilde anlamıştı bu yüzden şefkatle bakarak, güzel bir şekilde gülümsedi an elini kız kardeşinin saçlarına atıp, kafasını pat patladı ve konuşmaya başladı. “Merak etme, Kushina ve Konoha iyi olacak. Ben burada boşuna oturuyorum herhalde.” kurduğu cümleden sonra Seirin başını hızlıca yana çevirdi. Köyden gerçekten ayrılmak istemiyordu çünkü biliyordu ki, eğer köyden ayrılırsa aklı sürekli Minato dahil olmak üzere arkadaşlarında ve bu köyde kalacağını çok iyi biliyordu. Bu görevi istememesinin en bariz nedeni buydu.

Her ne kadar genelde dört kişilik takımlarla birlikte göreve çıksalar da, arada böyle koruma görevlerinde müşterinin istediğine göre tek kişi de göreve gönderilebiliyordu ve bu kurban kendisinden başkası değildi.

Shinobi kurallarına göre bir ninja asla göz yaşlarını ve duygularını göstermemeliydi. Bu kuralı hayatında her zaman uygulamıştı fakat iş böyle bir ayrılığa gelince dolan gözlerini saklamak için eğildi masadan çekilip, Minato'ya doğru masanın diğer tarafına yürüdü. Minato'nun başına geldiğinde sesinin titrememesi için büyük bir çaba sarf ederek konuşmaya başladı “Bir shinobi gibi değil de, kız kardeşin gibi veda edeceğim ayağa kalk.” Seirin'in dediği üzerine Minato ayağa kalktığında Seirin, abisine sarıldı ve başını omzuna koydu. Bunu yapmasındaki amaç hem Minato'nun ağladığını görmesini engellemek ve Minato'nun kokusunu içine çekebilmekti.

Aslında Minato onun ağladığını biliyordu fakat bir şey söylemeden kız kardeşinin sırtını sıvazlamaktan başka bir şey yapmamıştı. İkisi hayatları boyunca hiç ayrılmamıştı bu yüzden Seirin, Minato'ya çok düşkündü. Her zaman onun yanında yer almış, ona bir şey olmasın diye defalarca kendini Minato'nun önüne atlamıştı. Minato onun rol modeliydi. Minato'da kardeşine çok düşkündü. Bunu köydeki herkes iyi bilirdi fakat Minato evlendikten sonra karısına biraz daha düşkün olsa da, Seirin için hiçbir şey değişmemişti. Hiçbir zaman Minato'nun ona verdiği değerin değiştiğini düşünmemişti.

Seirin abisinden ayrılıp gözlerini silerken, hızlıca masanın karşısına geçti, maskesini yüzüne indirip, kafasını kaldırdı ve kararlılıkla karşında olan Hokage'ye baktı. “Namizake Seirin, vermiş olduğunuz emir doğrultusunda yola çıkmaya hazır.” şimdi ise bir shinobi gibi veda etme vaktiydi. Hokage kafasını salladı. “Peki, iyi şanslar. Geri gelmeni bekliyorum.” Hokage cümlesini bitirir bitirmez Seirin ardında bir toz bulutu bırakarak ortadan kayboldu. Çok geçmeden Kakashi kapıyı çalarak içeri girdi.

Seirin içindeki buruklukla, kapının yanında nöbet tutan Kotetsu ve İzumo'nun yanına gitti. “Nereye gidiyorsun?” konuşan Kotetsu'ydu. “Göreve gidiyorum. Kotetsu, İzumo lütfen buralara dikkat edin kaytarmayın sakın.” dediğinde İzumo güldü. “Bize bırak. Sen kendine dikkat et.” Seirin, İzumo'nun dediğine kafasını onaylar şekilde salladı. “Ölmeden geri gel.” Kotetsu şakacı bir şekilde konuşurken, Seirin güldü. “Sen benim kim olduğumu sanıyorsun? Kolay kolay ölmem ben. Ah, bu arada Genma'ya selam söyleyin.” diyerek oradan ayrıldı.

Konoha köyünün büyük kapısından ayrılırken, derin bir nefes verdi ve hızlıca ortadan kayboldu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurgunun gidişatının ilerlemesi için diğer bölümde zaman atlaması olacak ve Seirin'in köye dönüşünden başlayacak. Tabii bu sırada Kyuubi köye saldırmış, Minato ve karısı ölmüş, Naruto yanlız, tek başına ve dışlanan o üzücü çocukluğunu yaşıyor olacak. Bu bölümde yalnızca gerekli olduğunu düşündüğümden Seirin ve Minato'nun kardeşlik ilişkisini göstermek için yazdığım bir bölümdü. Umarım az çok Minato ve Seirin'in nasıl bir ilişkiye sahip olduklarını az çok anlamışsınızdır.
> 
> Bir sonraki bölümde görüşmek üzere. Kurgu hakkında ve bölümün nasıl olduğu hakkında olan yorumlarınızı bekliyorum.


End file.
